<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чего ты хочешь by Siimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561849">Чего ты хочешь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes'>Siimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что хочет Криштиану Роналду на День Рождения?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чего ты хочешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О, Великий! Чьи прекрасные очи, словно два драгоценных зерцала, отражают блеск Золотого Мяча! Не гневись на простого смертного за то, что нарушил твой покой в столь великий для народа день!</p><p>— Ч-чего?! — Роналду от неожиданности резко отпустил ручку, и балконная дверь закрылась за ним не так бесшумно, как ему хотелось.</p><p>— Привет, говорю, — отозвался Месси уже нормальным голосом. — Я застал тебя в разгар веселья?</p><p>— Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду под весельем, — Криштиану бросил внимательный взгляд на тёмный коридор за стеклом и, убедившись, что шум никого не потревожил, опустился на матерчатый шезлонг.</p><p>— Ну, к примеру, «Криш, сегодня твой день, скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала», — несколько пискляво раздалось в трубке под постоянное шуршащее шипение, призванное, по-видимому, изображать страстное придыхание.</p><p>— Нет, сегодня у меня нет настроения следить за тем, чтобы по мне не размазывали помаду, — усмехнулся Роналду.</p><p>— О, значит, я могу проговорить своё поздравление более обстоятельно! Так что ты лучше присядь, я приготовил речь, — посоветовал Месси.</p><p>— Уже сижу.</p><p>— Итак, сегодня настал особенный день! — торжественно начал Лионель. — Наш мальчик стал совсем большим!</p><p>— Поверь мне, в твоём присутствии станет ещё больше, — перебил его Роналду, поиграв бровями.</p><p>— Криштиану! Пошляк! Испортил такую речь! — возмутился Месси, на что Роналду только рассмеялся. — Не думай, что я стану страстно дышать в трубку и спрашивать, чего ты хочешь!</p><p>— И не пытался, — заверил Криштиану. — Если ты начнёшь, то я оглохну от твоего пыхтения — у моего мобильника отличный динамик.</p><p>— И вовсе не поэтому, — Роналду не смог сдержать улыбки, живо представив себе по тону Лионеля, как тот закатил глаза. — Я и так знаю, чего ты хочешь.</p><p>— И чего же? — полюбопытствовал Криштиану.</p><p>— Сначала съесть прямо из банки консервированные ананасы, потом перелить оттуда сироп в тот высокий стакан и выпить его. Затем заглянуть к сыну, который уже видит третий сон, пожелать доброй ночи маме и наконец-то выспаться.</p><p>Криштиану помолчал, поболтав в стакане остатки сладкой жидкости с маленькими кусочками солнечно-жёлтого цвета, допил всё одним глотком и откинул голову на спинку, устремив задумчивый взгляд в тёмный бархат ночного неба.</p><p>— Что бы ты сделал, если бы сегодня был здесь, со мной? — наконец, спросил Роналду.</p><p>— Я отвёл бы тебя в спальню, — раздался в трубке наигранно-томный голос Месси, — выключил бы там свет, оставив только открытое окно... Потом уложил бы на кровать, стянул твои домашние штаны, взял в руки бутылку оливкового масла... Ту, которая поменьше, с «ушками»... И сделал бы тебе массаж ступней, — закончил Лионель уже нормальным тоном. — Эй, кончай ржать! — возмутился он. — Ни один здравомыслящий человек не откажется от массажа ног! А футболист тем более.</p><p>— Почему ты не можешь быть серьёзным в такой день? — отсмеявшись, спросил Роналду.</p><p>— Потому что я хотел услышать, как ты смеёшься, — просто ответил Месси. — И хочу это слышать ещё очень-очень-очень много лет.</p><p>Криштиану прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как губы расплываются в улыбке.</p><p>— Эй, Лео, — позвал он Месси. — Ты назвал не всё из того, что я хочу сегодня.</p><p>— С Днём Рождения, Криш, — немедленно, словно того и ждали, раздался в трубке тёплый голос Лионеля.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Роналду широко улыбнулся, открыл глаза и нажал кнопку отбоя. Сейчас он заглянет в комнату сына, поправит сползшее одеяло (Криштиану-младший всегда много вертится, пока засыпает), легко, чтобы не разбудить, коснётся ладонью теперь укрытого детского плечика и поцелует в лоб. Потом спустится на кухню, чтобы вымыть стакан и выкинуть пустую банку из-под консервированных ананасов. А затем направится в гостиную. Чтобы подойти к дивану, наклониться, крепко обнять со спины, поцеловать в тёплую, всегда приятно по-родному пахнущую щёку и сказать спасибо той, которая двадцать девять лет назад дала ему самый великий дар — жизнь.</p><p>Февраль, 2014</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>